Love under the Moon
by Knuddelknopfi
Summary: Nessie Renesmee ist die Gefährtin von Jacob. Nun finden die beide endlich zusammen.


Es war ein warmer Tag. Die Schule fing um 6.00Uhr an und jeder hasste es dorthin zu gehen. Einschließlich Nessie. Eigentlich hieß sie ja Renesmee, doch durch irgendeinen Zwischenfall hatte sie diesen Spitznamen bekommen. Ihre Mutter hasste diesen Namen. Warum wusste Nessie nicht denn sie mochte den Namen Renesmee nicht. Sie verstand sich generell nicht so gut mit ihren Eltern aber nicht so wie bei normalen Jugendlichen. Denn sie war eine Art Vampir. Ein Halbvampir. Ihre Mutter war Bella Cullen und ihr Vater war Edward Cullen. Ja, sie war die Tochter von Bella und Edward und sie gehörte zum Cullenstamm. Doch ihr Vater sprach kaum mit ihr und bei ihrer Mutter hielt es sich auch in Grenzen. Was sie den beiden angetan hatte wusste sie nicht, denn niemand sprach mit ihr darüber es sei denn es sprach mal einer mit ihr.

Auch heute hatte ihre Mutter ihr nur Essen gemacht und ist dann gegangen. Kein richtiges Frühstück wie eine ganz normale Familie. Das ging einfach nicht…

Nessie ging den steilen weg zum Forks-College hoch, zu Fuß. Jeder hier Fuhr mit einem Auto oder mit etwas anderem, doch sie musste zu Fuß gehen und durfte noch nicht mal ihre Vampirgeschwindigkeit einsetzten, da es ihre Eltern ihr verboten haben.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Nessie jemanden hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Jacob. Er war ein Werwolf, das wusste sie. Und sie himmelte ihn an. Seine zerzausten, kurzen, schwarzen Haare und die braunen Augen. Besonders seine Größe tat es ihr an. Er war fast 2 Meter groß und braungebrannt mit einem stark ausgeprägten Sixpack. Jacob Black…

Nessie ließ sich diesen Namen auf der Zunge zergehen und musste aufpassen nicht gleich zu sabbern. Und erst nach einer Weile fiel ihr auf, dass Jacob hinter ihr blieb und nicht weiter fuhr, denn er war mit einem Motorrad unterwegs. Nessie würde am liebsten mit ihm reden. Doch Vampire waren die Feinde von Werwölfen auch wenn Jacob ihrer Familie schon oft geholfen hatte. „Was willst du Black?" ihre frage war schroff und kalt und sie benutzte mit Absicht seinen Nachnamen. „Du bist zu Fuß.", „Das weiß ich selber!" Sie drehte sich um und ging weiter. Sie wollte ihn auf Abstand halten, dafür bedeutete er ihr zu viel.

„Ich wollte dich auf meinem Motorrad mitnehmen." Nessie blieb stock steif stehen. Die Versuchung war zu groß… aber sie musste… sie durfte aber nicht… ach was soll's… nur mit ihm mit zufahren würde ja wohl kein Verbrechen sein. Sie drehte sich wieder um und ging zu Jacob. „Danke Black…", „Sag Jake zu mir." Nessie fiel fast in Ohnmacht. Er bot ihr seinen Spitznamen an. „Okay… Jake…" er lächelte zufrieden und gab ihr einen Helm.

Sie setzt ihn auf und nahm hinter Jake auf dem Motorrad platz. Erst wollte sie Freihändig fahren, doch als er Gas gab wäre sie beinahe nach hinten weggekippt. Panisch klammerte sie sich an Jake. Sie hörte ein leises Lachen. Lachte er sie aus? Was für eine Frechheit… und dennoch war Nessie glücklich. Hier an Jakes Seite…

Als sie am College ankamen war die Traumfahrt zuende. Nessie löste sich von Jake und stieg eilig ab.

„Danke… Jake…" ohne ihn noch weiter anzustarren ging sie ins Schulgebäude.

Als die Schule endlich überstanden war wollte sie nach Hause gehen und wurde wieder von Jake beobachtet. Sie drehte sich wütend um.

„Was willst du von mir Black? Hab ich einen Hasen in der Tasche?" Die Bemerkung muss ihn verletzt haben, denn er schaute sie betrübt an.

„Nein… ich passe nur auf dich auf.", „Lass mich in ruhe, okay?" Wütend ging sie weiter. Sie wusste selber nicht mal warum sie jetzt so in die Luft ging. Vielleicht weil sie von ihm angesprochen werden wollte… wie schon gesagt, sie wusste es nicht.

Jake folgte ihr bis nach Hause, was Nessie bald die Nerven kostete. Sie verschwand im Haus und rannte auf ihr Zimmer.

„Renesmee… was hast du?" Bella kam aus dem Bad und ging besorgt in ihr Zimmer.

„Was hast du?" Was war denn jetzt los. Jetzt machte sich ihre Mutter auch noch Sorgen?

„Es ist nichts…", „Du hast was! Komm sag es mir.", „Es geht um Jake!" Bella stockte kurz.

„Was ist mit ihm?", „Er verfolgt mich… anstatt was zu sagen bleibt er stumm.", „Sei doch froh. Ich denke du magst ihn nicht.", „Das war gelogen…", „Wie?", „Ich mag Jake… aber ich will nicht mit ihm was zusammen machen oder so, wegen euch. Er ist ein Werwolf…", „Aber wir haben doch ein Friedensabkommen… du kannst mit ihm reden wann immer du willst.", „Okay… und warum sagt er dann er muss mich beschützen?" Bella blieb stumm.

„Warte bis dein Vater da ist… wir erklären es dir dann." Bella ließ Nessie verwirrt zurück, doch die Erklärung kam schon bald und Nessie hätte sie lieber nicht gehört.

Gegen Abend kam ihr Vater nach Hause. Er und Bella unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile… dann wurde Nessie mit dazu geholt.

„Also… wir erklären dir jetzt warum Jake so komisch war…" Edward fing an und Bella erzählte weiter. „Du weißt doch, dass manche Werwölfe auf Menschen oder andere Wesen geprägt sind.", „Ja…sie haben mehr oder weniger keine Wahl sich einen anderen Partner auszusuchen.", „So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht…" Edward schaute Bella ernst an.

„Auf jeden Fall war Jake mal in deine Mutter verliebt… als du dann zur Welt kamst… haben wir Jake auf dich geprägt. Und da er das ist… muss er dich beschützen…" Nessie fiel fast aus allen Wolken. Jake war auf sie geprägt? Sie hätte heulen können… doch sie war wütend… wütend auf Jake und wütend auf ihre Eltern…

Aufgebracht ging sie zur Tür. „Wo willst du hin Renesmee?" Edward stand blitzschnell auf.

„In solch einen Familienhaus will ich nicht länger leben!" Edward war nicht schnell genug. Nessie verschwand aus dem Haus und war blitzschnell im Wald verschwunden.

Ihre Eltern hatten sie verkauft… an einem Mann den sie liebte, der jedoch nur an ihr interessiert war, wegen seinen Werwolfinstinkten…

Auf solch ein Leben konnte sie pfeifen….

Jake hatte einen Anruf der Cullens erhalten. Er war so schnell er konnte zu ihnen gefahren, denn es ging um Nessie… seine Nessie…

Durchnässt, da es regnete, kam er bei den Cullen Haus an. Edward und Bella erwarteten sie schon. Der Rest der Familie war auch da.

„Was ist mit Nessie?", „Sie ist weg." Edwards Antwort war kalt.

„Wie? Sie ist weg?", „Wir mussten ihr von dir und der Prägung zu ihr erzählen und da ist sie abgehauen. Wir finden sie nicht mehr… nur du findest sie jetzt noch…" Das klang so dramatisch aber Jake wusste, dass Edward Recht hatte.

„Ich werde sie suchen…" mehr sagte er nicht mehr. Er verließ das Haus und versuchte Nessie durch seine Nase und seinem Herzen zu finden. Erst gegen Mitternacht hatte er ihre Fährte gewittert und war auf dem Weg zu ihr. Im dichten Wald fand er sie dann. Schluchzend und durchnässt auf einem Baumstamm. Ihr Bronzefarbenes langes Haar hing ihr nass herunter. Normalerweise hatte sie schöne Locken, die nicht zu viel aber auch nicht zu wenig waren. Ihre schokobraunen Augen starrten ins Leere und ihre perlmutfarbene Haut glänzte durch den Regen. Sie war wunderschön… egal in welcher Verfassung sie war. Er liebte sie… und nicht nur wegen der Prägung…

Er verstand sie nicht… sie war heute den ganzen Tag seltsam drauf. Normalerweise war sie lieb und nett, hilfsbereit und fröhlich. Doch heute war alles anders. Ob es seine Schuld war?

Er achtete nicht darauf. Er musste sie nach Hause bringen. Sie in Sicherheit wiegen.

Er betrat die Lichtung und Nessie schaute erschrocken auf.

„Was willst du hier Black?", „Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen.", „ Fass mich nicht an!" Als er sie am Arm packen wollte trat sie erschrocken zurück.

„Lass mich in ruhe!", „Nessie… was deine Eltern gesagt haben… musst du nicht für ernst nehmen… du kannst dein Leben selber beeinflussen… du kannst dir selber einen Mann aussuchen." Er nannte sie Nessie. Woher wusste er ihren Spitznamen?

„Ich will aber keinen anderen…", „Wie?", „Ich… liebe dich Jake…", „Und warum wehrst du dich dann so?", „Weil du nur Gefühle für mich hast… weil du geprägt wurdest… auf mich…", „Das zeugt aber von wahrer Liebe… zudem fühle ich auch so ohne die Prägung…", „Sicher! Ich lass mich nicht verarschen Black! Du konntest meine Mutter nicht haben also nimmt man sich ihre Tochter als Ersatz!", „Du bist kein Ersatz! Verdammt! Dein Vater wollte dich damals töten, weil du als Baby deine Mutter bei der Geburt umgebracht hast! Ich habe dich beschützt…", „Und hast mir den Spitznamen gegeben?", „Ja… Nessie…" Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Ich will aber nicht nach Hause.", „Dann komm mit zu mir. Du solltest dir wenigsten etwas Warmes anziehen." Nessie nickte nur und folgte Jake. Außerhalb des Waldes stand sein Motorrad, doch sie fuhren nicht zu ihm sondern liefen.

Der Regen machte es nicht gerade zu einem gemütlichen Spaziergang.

Bei Jake angekommen, folgte Nessie ihm in den Schuppen, wo er seine ganzen Werkzeuge und Maschinen hatte. Denn er liebte Fahrzeuge, besonders Motorräder. Er bastelte an ihnen rum und Nessie beobachtete ihn meistens von weit, weit weg. „Wir bleiben lieber hier… ich hole Handtücher." Jake verschwand für eine Weile. In der Zeit schaute Nessie sich um. Der Schuppen war gemütlich. Es roch auch nicht schlecht obwohl man das denken würde bei den Motorradölen. Sie schaute zu der Tür. Wollten sie hier bleiben wegen Jakes Familie?

Sie konnten doch auch keine Vampire leiden. Zumindest dachte Nessie das, sie wusste es nicht. Was wusste sie denn auch schon…

Jake kam mit zwei großen Handtüchern wieder und reichte ihr eines. „Danke…", „Keine Ursache… wenn du es gemütlicher haben willst können wir auch hoch gehen aber ich will nicht, dass sie wissen, dass du hier bist.", „Sicher…" sie klang enttäuscht und Jake musste es bemerkt haben. „Sie würden dich sonst nur nerven. Sie wissen, dass du meine Gefährtin bist." Das machte es nicht gerade besser, dennoch war Nessie etwas erleichtert. Sie blieb stocksteif stehen als sie Jake beobachtete. Er zog sein Hemd aus. Und diese Bewegung… Seine Muskeln schienen bei der Bewegung zu tanzen. Nun stand er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr und versuchte sich die Haare trocken zu reiben. Das Tattoo auf seinem rechten Oberarm verschmolz mit der Haut. Und es sah einfach umwerfend aus. „Nessie… trockne dich ab… sonst wirst du noch krank." Sie tat was er wollte und trocknete sich ordentlich ab.

Es war komisch… die Luft schien förmlich zu knistern. Nessie versuchte einen großen Abstand von Jake zu erreichen. Doch er kam ihr mit leisen und nicht erkennbaren Schritten immer näher.

„Jake… das vorhin…", „Das war ernst gemeint. Ich sollte wohl auch ernst werden. Ich liebe dich auch und das auch ohne die Prägung zu dir." Nessie stand nun tief in der Scheiße. Sie wollte ihre Liebe nicht abstreiten aber sie wollte ihm klar und deutlich sagen, dass sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein will. Nun ging das nicht mehr. Jake kam ihr immer näher und sie spürte seine Hitze. Es machte sie rasend. Er berührte sie sanft an der Wange und strich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Lippen. Er beugte sich herunter, und das tief da sie um einiges kleiner war als er, und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Mit seiner Zunge öffnete er ihre Lippen und drang weiter in ihrem Mund ein. Der Kuss wurde immer wilder und langsam konnten beide sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Jake drängte sich immer weiter an sie und fuhr mit einer Hand unter ihre Bluse. Sie liefen immer weiter nach hinten, bis sie an einem Motorrad andockten. Jake und Nessie versuchten verzweifelt ihre Hose aufzubekommen. Binnen weniger Sekunden fielen ihre Hose zu Boden und ihr Unterhöschen hinterher. Nessie schämte sich kein bisschen, nur wenn Jakes Freunde kommen sollten würde es peinlich werden. Doch auch Jake kümmerte sich kein bisschen um die Tatsache, dass sie im °Werkzeugschuppen° waren. Er hob Nessie auf das Motorrad, sodass sie quer darauf saß. Jake spreizte ihre Beine und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Er verschwand zwischen ihren Schenkeln und liebkoste ihren empfindlichen Punkt. Nessie versuchte sich ihr Keuchen und Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Bevor sie den Segen bekommen hätte hörte Jake auf. Unzufrieden zog Nessie Jake an sich und küsste ihn liebevoll. Rascheln lenkte Nessies Geist ab. Jake öffnete seine Hose und selbst dann war Nessie nicht panisch. Sie war noch Jungfrau doch sie konnte sich nicht gegen ihn wehren. Langsam öffnete er ihre Bluse, doch mehr nicht. Sie klammerte sich an ihn als er ihr Becken zurechtrückte. Er schaute ihr noch einmal in die schokobraunen Augen und drang dann in sie ein. Nessie sagte nichts. Es schmerzte nichts… sie fühlte nur die Lust und Jake in sich. Ein tiefes Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle und er drang heftig in sie ein. Wie ein Tier nahm er sie sich und oh Gott… Nessie war benebelt. Sie klammerte sich an seinen starken Muskeln und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Mit jedem Mal, indem er in sie eindrang und sich wieder zurückzog, war es heftiger und tiefer. Nessie versuchte sich das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Becken klatschten aneinander und sie wurde immer feuchter. Jakes Schaft war so groß… er füllte sie mehr als ganz aus. Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen. Er sollte sie richtig nehmen. Noch härter… noch schneller. Blanker Schweiß rann an seinen Muskeln hinab und sein Rücken spannte sich bei jedem Stoß an. Nessie konnte dieses Schauspiel in einem Spiegel an der anderen Wand sehen.

Sie krallte sich immer fester an Jake und als sie endlich zum Höhepunkt kam schrie sie seinen Namen und er brüllte… wie ein Tier.

Erschöpft sackte Nessie an Jakes Brust zusammen. Sie waren immer noch verbunden und sie spürte wie Jake sich in ihr entleerte…

Langsam löste Jake sich von ihr und half ihr von dem Motorrad herunter. Sie ließen sich Zeit beim Anziehen. Als sie sich wieder ordentlich gekleidet gegenüberstanden hätten sie sich am Liebsten wieder alle Kleider vom Leib gerissen und weiter gemacht. Nessie war überglücklich…

„Tut mir leid Nessie…" Bitte was?

Warum entschuldigte er sich jetzt? Dies hier war der schönste Moment in ihren Leben und er entschuldigte sich? „Warum tust du das?", „Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen und das hier war falsch… es tut mir leid… am besten du vergisst es… ich werde es auch tun…"

Nessie glaubte es einfach nicht. War er so kaltherzig?

„Du… Arschloch!" Jake sah sie verblüfft an.

„Das hier ist das Beste was mir je passiert ist. Ich bin überglücklich mein 1. Mal mit dir zu haben! Ich habe dir meine Liebe gestanden und du entschuldigst dich? Anstatt deine Gefühle zu äußern entschuldigst du dich und willst, dass ich das hier alles vergesse?", „Nessie… das ist nicht so wie du…", „Vergiss es…" Nessie nahm sich ihre Sachen und ging.

„Warte Nessie!", „Lass mich in Frieden Black!" Und so ging sie zurück nach Hause und entschloss sich normal zu leben ohne jemals wieder an Jake zu denken…

Es war Sommer. Seid ihrer Verabschiedung von Jake, war fast ein halbes Jahr vergangen. Er versuchte ständig mit ihr zu reden doch ihre Familie hielt seid dem zu ihr und beschütze sie. Doch an diesem Tag wollte Nessie alleine sein. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl also ging sie zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Es war eine Blumenwiese inmitten des Waldes. Die Sonne schien hell darauf und ein leichter Sommerwind wehte immer über die Wiese. Nessie saß auch heute zwischen den Blumen und lass ein Buch. Doch etwas war heute anders. Sie roch etwas… konnte es aber nicht unterordnen. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas im Gebüsch am Waldrand. Nessie stand unsicher auf und schaute sich um. Wahrscheinlich nur Jake oder einer seiner Freunde, die ihr wieder nach spionierten. Doch als sie sich wieder hinsetzen wollte kamen drei Leute aus dem Wald. Sie leuchteten… es waren Vampire…

Sie kamen Nessie immer näher und langsam geriet sie in Panik…

Eine Frau war unter den dreien… sie schaute Nessie selbstgefällig an…

„Wen haben wir denn da. Ohne den Schutz der Cullens oder den Blacks. Perfekt!" Nessie trat zurück. „Was wollen sie von mir?", „Das, was in deinem Bauch ruht.", „Was?" Nessie bekam keine Antwort. Die Männer traten zu ihr in Blitzgeschwindigkeit und packten sie an den Armen.

Nessie wusste nicht was sie tu sollte… also schrie sie. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Doch es half.

Tiefes Knurren kam aus dem Wald. Die Männer schauten sich fragend um und mehr als zehn Wölfe kamen aus dem Gebüsch. Sie waren riesig. Und wunderschön.

Mit einem Satz griffen sie die fremden Vampire an. Doch leider waren diese zu schnell für die Wölfe. Sie verschwanden… nur die Frau haben drei Wölfe bekommen…

Nessie versuchte wegzugucken… sie zerfleischten sie in null Komma nichts.

Ein besonders großer Wolf kam zu ihr und schaute sie reumütig an. Er drückte seine Schnauze unter ihrem Arm und winselte. Ein Wolf, der winselte…

Nessie musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Doch plötzlich wurde ihr kotzübel. Sie erbrach vor den ganzen Freunden von Jake… und vor ihm selber. Doch Jake verwandelte sich schnell zurück und stützte Nessie. Dass er nackt war störte ihm nicht. Und auch die anderen verwandelten sich zurück und waren… komplett nackt. Und auch die störte das nicht. Nessie jedoch schon, doch sie hatte jetzt andere Probleme.

„Was hast du Nessie." Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wusste es selber nicht. Sie fühlte auch nicht mehr viel. Nur noch, dass Jake sie auf den Armen trug und jemanden anrief.

Nessie wachte im Krankenhaus auf. Ihre ganze Familie war hier, sogar ihr Vater. Jake war auch da und seine Werwolffamilie. „Was ist passiert?", „Dir ist schlechtgeworden, also habe ich dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht." Jake klang besorgt.

„Und was ist es?", „Du bist schwanger." Die Antwort kam von ihrem Vater. „Und ich frage mich wie? Du hattest doch nie einen Freund." Nessie sah Jake ungläubig an und dieser verstand erst nicht was sie wollte, bis es ihm dämmerte.

Sie hatte keinen Mann mehr nach Jake. Wahrscheinlich dachte er das aber so war es nicht… sie war schwanger von Jake.

„Lass es abtreiben!" Die Stimme ihres Vaters klang immer fremder. „Warum?", „Ich will nicht, dass dir das gleiche wie deiner Mutter bei deiner Geburt passiert.", „Ich werde das Kind aber behalten…", „Warum?", „Weil es von meinem Lebenspartner ist."

Alle starrten Jake an.

„Ihr habt…" Ein Freund von Jake sah ihn ernst an. „Ja, wir haben miteinander geschlafen."

Keiner sagte etwas. Am Ende verließen alle das Zimmer außer Jake. Er setzte sich zu Nessie an das Bett und schwieg.

„Ich habe mit keiner Silbe daran gedacht, dass das meine Kinder sind.", „Kinder?", „Ja… es sind Zwillinge.", „Na toll…" Es herrschte wieder Schweigen doch dann brachen beide in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Willst du nun eigentlich mit mir zusammen bleiben?" Jake klang unsicher.

„Natürlich… wenn du mir nicht wieder sagst, dass es ein Fehler war mit mir zu schlafen." Er schmunzelte. „Keine Sorge. Das sage ich nie wieder. Das war nur… weil ich dachte, ich habe dich verletzt.", „Das hast du erst nachdem du das gesagt hast." Beide schwiegen sich wieder an.

Am Ende des Tages verkündeten die Beiden, dass sie zusammenziehen werden und zusammen eine Familie gründen wollen. Ein Werwolf und ein Vampir, oder Halbvampir, war bis vorkurzem als Paar gar nicht vorstellbar. Doch die einzelnen Familien versuchten endlich Frieden zu schließen…

Es war mal wieder ein außergewöhnlich sonniger Tag für Forks. Das Wasser glitzerte in der Sonne und die Grillen zirpten im Graß. Nessie lag auf einer Sonnenliege und beobachtete ihre zwei süßen Kinder. Sie waren nun schon fast acht Jahre alt. Ihre Tochter Miley war überaus klug und gerissen. Ihre schwarzen Haare leuchteten braun in der Sonne. Sie hatte ihr Haar mal wieder zu langen Zöpfen geflochten und trug ein weißes süßes Kleid. Ihr Sohn Sammy hatte schulterlange, schwarze Haare, die zu allen Seiten abstanden, aber es sah einfach zu süß aus. Die beiden wurden heute von Oma und Opa abgeholt, also Edward und Bella. Die beiden wollten mit ihren Enkeln mal in den Zoo fahren, was ziemlich schwer bei der Sonne werden könnte. Aber sie störte es nicht. Sie leuchtete ja nicht. Nach kurzer Zeit verabschiedeten sich ihre beiden süßen Kinder und fuhren in dem Auto ihres Vaters weg. Zufrieden seufzte Nessie aus. Die beiden waren süß… aber anstrengend…

Jake und sie hatten sich extra ein Haus gebaut mit einem großen Garten und dennoch mussten sie immer wieder abhauen.

Sogar einen großen Pool hatten sie, neben dem Nessie nun lag. Der Pool war recht tief. Über zwei Meter, damit Jake auch darin schwimmen konnte, nur an den Rändern hatten sie eine Höhe von 1,60m gemacht, damit sie selber mal stehen konnte.

Ein dunkler Schatten nahm ihr das Sonnenbad und Nessie machte schlechtgelaunt die Augen auf.

Jake grinste sie an. Er war mal wieder mit Motoröl beschmiert.

„Kommst du mit baden Schatz?", „Nein…" Doch mit diesem Nein ließ Jake sich nicht abwimmeln. Er nahm ohne Probleme Nessie auf den Armen und schmiss sie ins kühle Nass.

„JAKE!" Er lachte nur und sprang Nessie hinterher. Diese versuchte am Rand zu schwimmen und rauszuklettern, doch Jake hielt sie am Rand auf.

„Jetzt sind die Kinder mal weg und wir können uns gehen lassen." Oh meine Gott… Nessie wusste genau was er wollte… und er hatte so recht…

Sie küsste Jake innig und wanderte mit ihren Händen zu seiner kurzen Hose. Er half ihr und schon war er komplett nackt. „Jetzt du…", „Ja…" ihre Antwort war nur ein Hauchen doch es machte Jake rasend. Er riss Nessie das Bikinioberteil vom Leib und saugte an ihren Brüsten. Nessie hätte sterben können. Das kalte Wasser holte sie jedes Mal wieder runter, doch Jakes heißer Mund machte sie immer wieder scharf.

Mit seiner Hand wanderte er ihren Körper hinab und drang mit einem Finger in sie ein. Nessie stöhnte laut und lustvoll. Hier draußen waren sie alleine, da konnte sie so laut sein wie sie wollte. Doch sie wollte mehr also schloss sie immerzu ihre Schenkel und verwehrte Jake den Eintritt. Er wusste was los war und schnürte auch Nessies Bikinihose auf und schmiss es in den Pool.

Das Gefühl war so berauschend. Das kühle Nass um ihnen herum und dennoch waren die Berührungen unerträglich heiß. Jake spreizte ruckartig Nessies Schenkel und drang in sie ein. Er drückte sie an die kühlen Fliesen des Pools und zog sich zurück um dann wieder hart in sie einzudringen. Er führte seine Hände unter ihren Po um sie zu stützen. Die harten Stöße ließen Nessie laut aufschreien. Bei jedem Stoß hauchte sie seinen Namen. Das Wasser um sie herum, schlug leichte Wellen. Bevor Nessie im hellen Licht ohnmächtig wurde kam sie zum Höhepunkt und keuchte laut. Obwohl Jake mit ihr kam stieß er immer noch zu. Sie beide haben in den letzten Jahren festgestellt, dass es sich unglaublich anfühlt, wenn er sich in ihr entleert und weiter in sie eindringt. Zum Glück gab es Antibabypillen, denn sonst könnten sie dieses Gefühl nicht erleben. Und zum Glück funktionierten diese Pillen auch bei einem Halbvampir.

Erschöpft kamen beide aus dem Pool. Splitterfasernackt und keiner der Beiden wollte jetzt seine ursprüngliche Tätigkeit nachgehen. Jake rannte so schnell er konnte auf die weite Wiese, die immer noch ihr Garten war. Er rannte soweit, bis man ihn kaum noch sehen konnte. Nessie folgte ihm blitzschnell und stand sofort neben ihm. Sie schubste ihn und er fiel lachend auf das weiche Graß. Verführerisch schlängelte Nessie sich zu ihm und streichelte seinen Schaft sanft. Jake zog scharf die Luft ein tat allerdings nicht. Nessie gefiel diese Macht über einen Wolf, der bereit war alles zu zerfleischen. Sie rieb seinen Schaft vorsichtig und beugte sich dann herunter um Jakes bestes Stück mit der Zunge zu liebkosen. Jake stöhnte laut auf, knurrte vor Lust und drückte Nessie mit einer Hand weiter runter, damit sie seinen Schwanz ganz im Mund nahm. Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und er kam mit lautem Gebrüll. Die weiße Flüssigkeit landete auf Nessies Brust doch es störte sie nicht. Jake zog sie zu sich und leckte alles ab um sie damit auch noch zu reizen indem er in ihre Nippel biss.

Er nahm Nessie an der Hüft und setzt sie auf seinen Schaft, der schon wieder gerade stand. Nessie bewegte ihre Hüfte so schnell sie konnte. Ihre Brüste bewegten sich dabei äußerst vorteilhaft. Die Aussicht gefiel Jake.

Zusammen kamen sie wieder zum Höhepunkt und Nessie sank erschöpft neben Jake zusammen.

So hatte sie sich ihr Leben zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber es war unglaublich. Um keinen Preis der Welt würde sie irgendwas ändern. Außer, dass ihre Eltern Sammy und Miley vielleicht öfter nehmen werden.

VI


End file.
